Smart home functionality is a maturing space, but the opportunity for insurance companies remains largely untapped. Currently, there are few useful early warning and loss mitigation systems that actually save costs and time for both the property owner and insurance company alike. For instance, currently, homeowners insurance claim events are detected by the homeowner, who then contacts their insurance company to inform them that there has been a loss. However, the loss could be mitigated with automated warning and detection systems that interface with the insurance company systems. For example, homeowners may not become aware of various issues/damage resulting from home repairs/remodeling until such time as those issues lead to further damage. If they could be made aware of such loss events earlier and then take corrective actions, then the increased damage or loss could have been mitigated or avoided.